


please don't take my sunshine away

by amoontea



Series: markhyuck galore!!1!1!! clikc for sum good tiem :-) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Greek!AU, M/M, sun and icarus!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoontea/pseuds/amoontea
Summary: Yeah, okay, so working on his Biology homework is proven to be difficult when the legendary Icarus has, in all literal sense, come toppling down from Donghyuck's rooftop and onto his unmowed lawn.





	please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> henLO this is going to be the last fanfic of the series hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! college has alrdy started but here i am writing more markhyuck lmao :-) hopefully i can update this weekly so yall dont have to wait too long akjsdas
> 
> do correct me on my bad, baaaaad grammar and whatnot if you find any mistake (i swear i have beta-read this but im still a learner myself and eng is not my primary lang. so yea, i need yalls help on this one!!)
> 
> other than that, enjoy, fellas!!! :)))))))))

Donghyuck almost curses when he hears the jarring crash coming from his rooftop and a following loud thud on his backyard that instantly sobers him up from his sleep-deprivation stupor, hand halting from writing the answer he’s been muttering under his breath for the past five minutes—no, actually, he’s been muttering sans the writing part since he’s gotten really sleepy and from then on, his motoric capability has completely shut down on him. It’s three in the morning, for fuck’s sake, give him a break—but his Biology assignment isn’t just letting up. He video-called Jaemin and Jeno earlier, and they were pretty excited about the premise of staying awake together, too, and yet they gave up at one a.m. like the weak losers that they are. Donghyuck swears if they’re begging to copy his homework later in the morning, he’s not going to make it easy for them.

After hearing the noise, Donghyuck lets one minute or two pass to make sure something or someone isn’t breaking through the backdoor. Gosh, sometimes he wishes he's as smart as Kevin from  _Home Alone._  Should he check it out, though? The serial killer—or whatever it is out there—is probably still lurking in the dark and is waiting to strike him at the right time. But…there might be a wounded animal that is in dire need of his help in this ungodly hour. He isn’t going to let them die cold in this already unforgiving world, right?

Pushing himself off his desk, he goes straight to his door and descends the stairs with purposefully loud footfalls to clear the demons in the dark, switching the lights on in his way down so that Renjun won’t pop out of nowhere with his tinfoil hat and conspiracies about aliens who come to Earth just to suck somebody’s life force out of them for fun.

Once he’s arrived to the screen door that leads to his backyard, he peers through it to see what’s beyond the light of the back porch, and of course—what does he expect anyway?—he can’t see shit. But, there’s a discernible movement out there. It’s fleeting, but he can make out the small flaps of…what; feather? He’s pretty sure it’s a heap of feather of some sort, and it’s probably shifting because of the strong night-to-morning breeze.

So, it really _is_ a wounded animal! Sometimes, Donghyuck should really consider on taking an hour between his daily activities to be grateful of his own philanthropist tendencies. He’s such a good-hearted man and no one could tell him otherwise.

Quickly, he unbolts the door with deft hands and pulls it open, rushing out to be greeted with a sight the little light allows him to see: there’s indeed a heap of feathers, but there are _two_ of it now, and Donghyuck’s seen enough fairy tales and whatnot to recognize those heaps of feather as a pair of wings—at least, what’s left of them, anyway, because they look utterly destroyed. One of them has been twisted to an unknown angle, and from the looks of it, it’s definitely beyond repair.

_Okay, Donghyuck. Biology has definitely driven you insane_ , he thinks to himself as he squints his eyes harder to look through the wings, and he knows he can see a sliver of skin somewhere beneath it. _There’s no way an angel exists on this plane. Nope. Donghyuck, you’re asleep right now, aren’t you? This is what you get for abandoning your Biology homework._

Sighing out loud a, “might as well do what I have to do in this dream,” Donghyuck kneels down in defeat and starts digging through the heaps of feather—they’re wet as hell, too, though, as if they’ve gone through a thorough carwash or something—and as he lifts the strange frame of the wing, he sees… _him_. Him with an expanse of skin covered with a thin sheen of unknown liquid—presumably, water or sweat—and a mop of brown hair. His back, though…ugh, would you look at _that_ _:_  he’s definitely been scorched, don’t know how and why, and that part where he got severely burned is so tender and bright pink Donghyuck has to hold himself back from vomiting his dinner. Some parts of the wings, Donghyuck belatedly realizes too, are also burnt badly, and if it isn’t for the minimal amount of fabric covering his body (which is, mind you, also scorched), he could’ve been unconscious _and_ stark naked on someone’s backyard, which could be reliable evidences that proved this person to be a drunkard—or, worse, a sex offender—running away from a Halloween party that wasn’t really held on Halloween. Thankfully, that isn’t the case this time, and the third-degree burn wound on his skin looks painful as fuck Donghyuck must attend to it immediately. He’s somewhat breathing—it’s imperceptible and very, _very_ irregular, but he’s definitely breathing.

Why the fuck is he so fucking wet, though? That’s the real question here because 1) it hasn’t rained for weeks, even months, and 2) he’s wet _and_ scorched, which doesn’t make sense when Donghyuck thinks about it again. How could he be wet and scorched at the same fucking time?

(Oh, and, if you’re wondering: no, the wings aren’t directly attached to his scapula—he has harnesses expertly strapped to him, ensuring safety on his part, but the thing is why would anyone, in this part of the town, _at this time of the day_ , try something as stupid as learning how to fly? Humans weren’t destined to fly like birds, so get over it and ride a plane or something.)

Donghyuck fumbles with the straps as he works on unfastening everything to let the guy out of the suffocating pairs of broken wings, but shit, everything about it is so complex this might take a very long time for him to work on. He might as well earn a degree in Engineering after he’s done with this.

After God-knows-how-long he’s tried to find which end of _this_ strap goes with _which_ strap, Donghyuck manages to retrieve a pair of garden shears from the small shed by the far side of his backyard—the one and only shortcut that has taken him five minutes too long to conceive—and cuts all of the harnesses, indebted to whoever created these whole intricate mechanical wings made the harnesses from animal pelt and not from a material that is resilient to a pair of humongous garden shears.

Dropping the shears somewhere safe, Donghyuck starts to contemplate which angle is the best angle to lift this guy up, and whether or not it should be a bridal style or he should just drape him up on his shoulder because he wouldn’t want to touch that huge-ass wound. You can't be too careful when it comes to any possible disease that someone has contracted and can infect you with from any kind of wound. Donghyuck has learned this really well from his textbooks—Mr. Kim must be really proud of him applying it now. He’s the most sympathetic as he is right now towards a stranger who rudely fell onto his backyard.

Eventually, he decides that it’s the best to lift him up and sling the guy up his shoulder. Now, onto the realization of the lifting part itself. It’s a lot easier said than done when the guy’s arms are too tough to coordinate with Donghyuck’s wishes.

Ugh, this could take a while.


End file.
